


Serendipia

by Dmgic



Category: Banana Fish (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Bromance, Cute, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Love, M/M, One Shot, Romance, Smut, Yaoi, alternative universe, cuteness, universo alternativo
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-03
Updated: 2019-02-03
Packaged: 2019-09-06 15:12:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 811
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16835131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dmgic/pseuds/Dmgic
Summary: Aquí encontraréis una serie de one shots o capítulos sueltos de Banana Fish en español, que no tienen relación unos con otros pero que nos cuentan momentos felices de su relación.1. Ataraxia2. Serendipia





	1. Ataraxia

Cuando llego a la habitación, todas las luces están apagadas, la única iluminación que hay es la tenue luz que entra por la ventana. Cierro la puerta y voy hacia mi mesa de noche para encender la pequeña lámpara. Dirijo la mirada a mi cama, donde duerme Eiji plácidamente. Miro hacia su cama, está vacía pero con las sábanas revueltas, como si hubiera dado una y mil vueltas antes de decidir cambiarse. Me siento en el borde y le miro. Respira acompasadamente, está un poco encogido y dándome la espalda. Las mantas solo le cubren hasta la cintura, por lo que puedo ver la camisa que lleva puesta. Sonrío. Es mía. 

Me levanto para darme una ducha rápida y ponerme el pijama. Vuelvo de nuevo a la habitación. Estaba a punto de dormir en la cama de Eiji, que está libre y podría dormir más cómodo pero al final decido ir a la mía. Es lo suficientemente grande como para poder dormir los dos, aunque estemos un poco más juntos de lo que estaríamos en una cama para dos personas. Levanto las mantas con cuidado y me meto dentro, abrigándole como es debido. A pesar de estar casi destapado, su cuerpo se siente cálido. Me acerco suavemente a él para no quedarme en el borde, donde conociéndolo, corro el peligro de caer. Es entonces cuando se remueve un poco en el sitio y al final, se da la vuelta. Entreabre los ojos y susurra:  
—¿Ash?  
Me cuesta algo admitirlo, pero está muy mono.  
—No, soy Dios y vengo a llevarte al cielo—bromeo.  
Él se ríe suavemente sin abrir los ojos, llevándose una mano a la cabeza.  
—Tonto—murmura—entonces ya he llegado.  
Lo miro. Sólo Eiji podría soltar ese tipo de curserías. Ahora me mira y veo que está sonriendo. No entiendo cómo es que pudiendo estar por ahí tranquilo decide, a pesar de todo, quedarse conmigo.  
—¿Cómo ha ido?—me pregunta.  
Mi mente da un rápido repaso a lo que ha pasado hoy. Pero no hay nada que me remueva tanto como estar aquí, ahora, con él.  
—Mejor hablemos de eso mañana.  
—¿Por qué? ¿Ha ido mal?  
Suspiro.  
—No, no realmente. Es solo que… no quiero hablar sobre eso.  
—¿Y de qué quieres hablar?—tiene los ojos fijos en mí.  
—En realidad, no quiero hablar—musito.  
Ahora Eiji se acerca a mí, colocando una mano en mi cintura.  
—Sabes que me lo puedes contar…—murmura.  
Suelto un bufido.  
—Nada fuera de lo normal, Eiji. Pero ahora no quiero pensar en eso siquiera. Solo quiero quedarme aquí, contigo.  
Él se separa un poco para hablar.  
—Siempre lo estoy.  
Siento las mejillas arder.  
—Sí, pero como ahora, quiero decir—digo entre dientes.  
Él sonríe y se inclina para darme un pequeño beso en los labios. Es rápido y corto. Luego vuelve a aferrarse a mí. Llevo mis brazos sobre los suyos y lo acerco a mí, le doy un beso en la nuca y cierro los ojos. Y en este momento me gustaría permanecer aquí con él para siempre.


	2. Serendipia

Hace frío. La nieve ha llegado al fin a Nueva York, justo la semana donde la calefacción del piso que compartía con Ash se ha averiado. Y hace mucho frío en su habitación. Es como si se metiera un una cámara frigorífica. Decide levantarse para prepararse una infusión para ver si así logra entrar en calor. Hace otra taza más para llevarsela a Ash pero cuando se da la vuelta lo encuentra en la puerta de la cocina, despeinado, con una almohada y una manta en la mano.  
—¿Quieres?—el rubio asiente pero no la coge, sino que se va a la sala de estar y se sienta en el sofá.  
Eiji le sigue y le tiende la taza de té. Se sienta en la otra punta del sofá y empieza a sorber pero está demasiado caliente. Esta habitación es algo más cálida pero aún así hace frío. Empieza a temblar mientras sigue tratando de tomar la bebida caliente.  
—Eiji.  
Le mira. Ash le hace una seña para que se acerque. Tiene las dos piernas encima del sofá, pero también un espacio para que Eiji se coloque en medio. Accede sin pensárselo dos veces. Apoya su espalda contra el pecho de Ash, quien luego pasa la manta que arrastraba antes sobre ambos. Cuando Ash acaba su té, deja la taza en el suelo. Luego coloca sus brazos alrededor del otro chico mientras este sigue tomando.  
—¿Mejor?  
Eiji asiente con una pequeña sonrisa.  
—Bien—Eiji finalmente también deja la taza en el suelo.  
Luego se acomoda un poco contra el pecho del más joven. Ash sigue rodeando su cintura y le da un beso en la sien. Eiji lo mira con las mejillas sonrojadas. Ambos sonríen y allí mirando los ojos del otro, encuentran el calor que necesitaban para ahuyentar el frío invierno.


End file.
